This invention relates to a method of printing and more particularly to a method of printing which utilises a print head comprising a plurality of printing elements arranged generally in a row each of which may selected, and energised and de-energised, under the control of a control means to transfer a pixel of marking medium from a carrier onto a substrate or to activate pixels of a sensitive substrate, and which, during a printing operation, the print head and the substrate are relatively moved in a direction generally transverse to the row of printing elements.